The Akuma Feast
by AimeeGamieUnicorn
Summary: Gabriel Agreste finds himself lonely and unable to find anything he is thankful for on Thanksgiving day, until he remembers he has a miraculous. Then he has the most brilliant idea ever!


The Akuma Feast

"Nathalie," Gabriel said.

"Yes Sir?" asked Nathalie.

"Do I have any plans for today?" he inquired.

"As far as your schedule goes, no," she replied, then added, "Sir, you do realize that today is a holiday and you have work off, right? It's Thanksgiving day, to put a label to it."

"WHAT?!" Gabriel said shocked, "I had no idea! Why didn't you tell me, Nathalie?"

"Sir, you specifically told me to not bug you unless it's Christmas, Adrien's birthday (not always), or something really important for work. In other words, your words, to not remind you of how you have nothing to celebrate on any holiday, except Christmas, but only to semi-be there for Adrien." Nathalie stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh," he replied, surprised she remembered all that from a few years ago.

He pondered on giving her a raise for how great she is at her job when he realized that today _is_ a holiday, and he didn't give her the day off.

As she was about to leave and go to her desk, he asked her one more question.

"Nathalie, does Adrien have any plans today?" he said hesitantly.

"Let me check," she replied, and then quickly pulled up Adrien's schedule, "yes, he asked for permission if he could go to Marinette's Thanksgiving party, and you said yes."

"Oh," he said again, a bit sadden by the fact that he'd be more lonely than usual, "one more thing."

"Yes sir?" Nathalie said, keeping her frustration from showing under her stoic mask.

"You can have the day off." he said then added, "And happy Thanksgiving!"

Nathalie lost her voice for an instant and just stood there dumbfounded by her boss' small showing of kindness. Then she quickly recovered, thanked him and wished him a happy Thanksgiving as well, and then left as soon as she could before he could change his mind.

"Huff," Gab- _Hawkmoth_ sighed, "there are no akumas today, everyone's happy, but I'm all alone."

Then suddenly an idea hit him. What if he sent out random akumas for guests! _Wow!_ He thought _I'm such a genius!_

"How's the turkey?" Hawkmoth questioned his guest dressed in an outfit with feathers, a mask that pointed out at the nose like a beak, and some yellow shoes that looked oddly like turkey feet.

"Dalichous!" his guest replied with a mouthful of turkey.

Hawkmoth turned to his other guest that looked like a potato with a face, hands, arms, and legs and asked, "And how is the sweet potatoes with marshmallows?"

"The best I have ever tasted by far!" he answered.

Then Hawkmoth turned to his last akumatized vict- _guest_ that looked very similar to a flower, but more human, and queried, "And what of the deviled eggs? I see you seem to enjoy them _very_ much."

"I can't lie; these aren't good," she said then continued when she saw Hawkmoth's outraged expression growing on his face, "they are… AMAZING!"

"Ha, ha, you're soooo funny." He responded with his best poker face, but then couldn't help the little laugh that escaped.

Soon everyone at the feast were laughing, eating, and having a blast! Until…

"Father, I'm hoOome!" Came Adrien's cheery announcement of his arrival.

 _Crap!_

"Son," Gabriel welcomed his son after quickly de-transforming and stashing away the feast from Adrien's sight.

"Hello Father," Adrien responded, not sensing anything out of the blue, "where's Nathalie? I didn't see her when I walked in."

"I gave her the holiday off. I trust you enjoyed yourself at your friend's Thanksgiving party?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes!" Adrien beamed, "She had the most amazing food I ever had!"

"That's good, that's good," Gabriel said, while thinking of ways to get his guests out of the house before Adrien noticed anything.

"Whelp," Adrien yawned, "I'm exhausted. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight son," Gabriel returned. _Getting the guests out might be easier than I thought!_

Soon, all Hawkmoth's guests were back to normal and put back where they were found.

 _Sigh_

"Now I know for sure what I'm thankful for," Gabriel sighed happily, "I'm definitely thankful for my miraculous!... and my son…" then he fell asleep

 ** _A/N: This is just a late Thanksgiving idea I made a story about. Hope you all enjoyed it!_**

 ** _Sorry if it's not that good, this is only my second story. I have another late Thanksgiving story coming out, but I have no idea when I'll actually post it. I'm a pretty lazy person at times._**


End file.
